


I Don't Care Why We're Here

by YasssGaga33 (orphan_account)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Random Conversations, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YasssGaga33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Grif and Simmons' talks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Random

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a writing kick.

Grif: I'm always horny Simmons.

Simmons: Yeah?

Grif: Yeah. 

Simmons: Maybe you should get that checked out.

Grif: Only if you do it. Winky face.

Simmons: Why'd you say wonky face?

Grif: You can't see past my visor. It was needed. 

Simmons: Ah. Well, grouchy face.

Grif: It's only cute when you do it. Not meaningful. 

Simmons: Whatever. What your favorite season.

Grif: That was random. Winter.

Simmons: Why? Mine's Autumn. 

Grif: I got away from all the Hawaiian heat. And Fall, you nerd.

Simmons: Autumn sounds better. And Donut's is spring.  Sarges might be Winter too. 

Grif: Time to change my favorite season. 

Simmons: Don't be that way. If Sarge was like my father would you change your mind in Simmons?

Grif: Yeah. Kidding. I love you and your shitty taste in seasons. 

Simmons: Rude.

Grif: Well, how long have you known me? I'm always rude.

Simmons: I know that. But not to me.

Grif: Sure I have. 

Simmons: I just want to make out ok?

Grif: Whatever you say, _Autumn_.

Simmons: Shut it.


	2. Insecure

Grif: You're so good looking.

Simmons: And you're drunk.

Grif: When am I not?

Simmons: True, but now you're extra drunk.

Grif: Yeah, Donut's margaritas will do that.

Simmons: I know. Now shush, I'm reading.

Grif: And you are extra cute when your reading.

Simmons: I'm not reading anymore, then.

Grif: Learn to take compliments. Are you crying?

Simmons: N-no. 

Grif: What'd I say?

Simmons: I'm not crying.

Grif: Then why are there tears on your face?

Simmons: There are none!

Grif: Because you wiped them away.

Simmons: Shut up, you don't know. 

Grif: I do. I know you.

Simmons: Can you hug me?

Grif: Yeah ok.

Simmons: I'm sorry I'm such a bother.

Grif: Nuh Uh, you're never a bother. 

Simmons: You're drunk.

Grif: I'm not.


End file.
